When Can I See You Again?
by graceee.fanfictions
Summary: She didn't even know I existed, yet I was there 24-7 by her side, and she still didn't recognize my presence. I think back to all the amazing moments we've shared together. We saved the world. I can't imagine my future without her, but I have to now all because of him. Because of his little slip up, she might never see me again.
1. Chapter 1

When Can I See You Again?

She didn't even know I existed. I was there by her side 24-7 and she didn't even feel my presence. I'm Percy Jackson, and well, I'm trying to save my relationship with Annabeth Chase.  
It all started off with an amazing kiss. And gradually got to a better relationship. We would secretly sneak out of our cabins and go down to the beach, looking for constellations.  
She's beautiful. Her long, silky blonde hair. Her piercing gray eyes; yeah she's the one.  
Our relationship had gotten stronger and stronger each day, until now. He ruined it all. His name is Neil Johnson. He's a son of Zeus, yeah you heard me: Zeus. After having Jason and Thalia, Zeus said never would it happen again, but he couldn't help but want to have a child with one of the most beautiful women alive.  
Being half brothers, we'll get in fist fights and all that jazz, but he's also quite the lady's man. A charming broad chin, golden brown hair, and electric blue eyes. Much more attractive than old black hair and sea green eyes. Right?  
I had no idea having a super hot girlfriend would be this hard. Other boys are attracted to her like flies are attracted to horses. Being at college even makes it worse, since I can't swat away at those boys as often as I want to. I do visit camp from time to time, but school's really occupying my extra time. I'm going to school to be an sea animal vet, and yes, it's _so_ unexpected for [the amazing hero] Percy Jackson to be a marine biologist. I know that. But after the experiences of the sea animals I've met, I've come to have a soft spot for them.  
Annabeth's going to school to be an architect. She's been going to camp quite often now, and Neil is always at camp. I think half the reason she goes there is to be with him.  
A lot of old campers have left though. Clarisse ran off with that Rodriguez dude and the Stolls just vanished. All camp has now are weak, pathetic new bees, that hopefully have the guts like I do, to save the world when it needs saving.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting with Annabeth at Starbucks. Her fingers laced around the hot cup of coffee. I sighed time to time, sitting there: bored.  
"So, how's school?" I asked after minutes on end of silence.  
Annabeth glanced up at me from staring at the lid of her beverage.  
"It's going okay. I miss camp a lot of times though," her voice trailed off, not wanting to mention Neil.  
"That's good-I mean, I'm sorry you miss camp so much," I said and took a bite of my mini cupcake.

She smiled at me then furrowed her brow. I knew when she furrowed her brow that she was going to speak about something serious. It was cute.

"So Percy, I was thinking..." her voice trailed off.

I shot back, "Well that's dangerous."

She playfully glared at me.

"Anyways...I was thinking that maybe you could try to come to camp more so I could spend time with you."

I wanted to say, "Well I don't want to ruin what you and Neil have," but I figured it wise not to.

"What, you and Neil can't handle each other anymore?"

She smiled then replied, "I just thought it would be nice for you to come. You're my boyfriend and I like your company. And, Neil and I are okay."

"You make it seem like you're together." I quietly mumbled, barely hearing myself saying that, although I feel like she heard my retort.

A tall guy walked in with a black trench coat and red scarf. He had golden brown hair and blue eyes. He ordered a cup of coffee and sat down.  
"Speak of the devil," my voice whispered as he took a seat in front if us, not knowing.  
Annabeth smiled at me then stretched her hand out to mine. I grasped her soft hand.  
"I know you're jealous. It's all over your face," she said, "and you always are so protective of me when I'm around any other guy. I don't like Neil the way you're assuming I do. It's never come to mind."  
I flushed with embarrassment. She smiled again stroking my hand. We stared deep into each other's eyes, not leaving gaze.  
She broke our romantic gaze by saying, "Now Mr. Jackson, if I hear one more word about you assuming I _love_ Neil, well... there'll be consequences."  
"Please Mom, don't hurt me!" I said in s girly tone.  
She laughed and slapped my hand. "Oh Lord Percy. I sometimes wonder what I got myself into when I'm with you," Annabeth chuckled  
"Care to go a couple rounds around the park?" I asked.

She replied, "Isn't it a little cold to be walking around the park? Maybe another warmer day?"

I smiled at her. "Any day I'm with you is good enough for me."

She grabbed her coat and stretched her arms in the sleeves.

She stood up and said, "Central Park it is!"

We got up, taking our coffees. As we passed by Neil, Annabeth didn't notice, but I could feel his eyes burning through my back. It almost hurt.  
I opened the door for Annabeth, looking back at Neil. I grasped her hand as we ran out calling for a taxi.  
"Central Park please!" Annabeth yelled over sirens, cars, and buses.  
We hopped in a taxi where Annabeth and I talk back and forth about our future plans, and also remembering those fun moments as noob campers. She told me she only went to visit camp to help Chiron and young campers out. Not to see Neil. No matter how much she's going to try to convince me, I'll always have my suspicions.  
Central Park was coming up when I heard sirens. Ambulance sirens, and fire truck sirens.  
And from the sounds of it, well it seemed bad.  
"What in the name of—"  
The taxi slammed to a stop before Annabeth could finish her sentence.  
The whole taxi exploded. I went flying and slammed into some cars. Annabeth went flying the other way into a moving car. She was struck out.  
I saw other people like Annabeth and I, lying on the ground.  
Before my vision went black, I heard a faint laugh.

"C'mon Jackson!" Yelled a voice.  
My eyes cracked open and I saw a faint figure. He was scaly and huge. He biceps were busting through his shirt. He was like the Green Lizard and Abominationhybrid.

I rubbed a gash that had cut through my coat and shirt layers.  
"Who are you?" I choked on my blood. It drizzled down my lips.  
His chuckle boomed. "That doesn't matter," he glared at me. "Fight me!"

 _Definitely Abomination_ , I thought. I remembered the _Incredible Hulk_ movie, and Abomination was always like, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"  
Good for me: water hydrants were everywhere, including the fire truck's supply of water. Bad for me: this dude was much stronger than me and I was just a _little_ rusty.  
I raised my hands to the hydrants. Nothing. I raised my hands again and the hydrants were starting to rattle and the trucks began to tip on their wheels.  
The truck spewed out water, slamming him down. I raised my hands again, shooting him down as he tried getting up.  
My knees locked as he stood up like the water was just grains of sand and thrown at a person. Electricity surrounded his body. Smoke channeled out of his noes into the air.  
"You're kidding me..." My body froze in fear.

 _Seriously, that Electro guy from Spiderman?_ I thought.

(Sorry, I like my Marvel movies).

"My turn." He laughed, shooting lightning at me.

I quickly jumped behind a totaled vehicle and breathed heavily up against it. I peaked my head around the car to see Annabeth screaming in pain. Her shriek was blood curdling. The monster started throwing around cars, looking for me, when he found Annabeth instead.

He chuckled and smiled down at her. I could tell he needed a dentist pronto.

"Poor little girl. I'll make sure your parents meet you in Heaven!"

"My Mom won't go to Heaven you-"

He began to pick up a car to toss down when Annabeth quickly began rolling away. She wobbled onto her banged-up legs and hid out of my sight.

I stood up and yelled, "Hey you big ugly bastard! Come and get me!"

I motioned him over like a dog to fire up his anger.

He dropped the taxi and electricity swirled around his legs and arms. He stood still and shot at me. I looked around at my resources and lifted the water into a dome around myself like a force field. I built layer upon layer of water around my dome. I began walking towards him. His anger face dissipated and now he looked worried.

Keeping one hand raised for my water dome, I lifted my other hand and started to shoot water bullets at him. He at first just flinched at them, but the more I had go at him, the more I knew he was done. I eventually pushed him down a deep hole for a construction site. It was rather convenient that a huge hole was there.

I was feeling wheezy and a huge wave of nausea went over me. My knees buckled and I felt like I was going to pass out any moment. I thought I was dead.

* * *

 **That's the _legit_ chapter one of my new story! HOPE YOE GUYS EJOY :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a ruffling of voices and clatter. My eyelashes fluttered a few times before I fully open my eyes. I looked around, I was on a hospital bed with ugly, teal curtains surrounding me. I heard a low voice on the other side of my curtain.

"I was sitting at the coffee shop I always go to..." He choked, "and I heard all the sirens downtown, then ran as fast as I could to see my girlfriend," he sniffled, "nearly dead."

It was Neil's voice. I wanted to jump out of that uncomfortable hospital bed and go beat the living shit out of him, but my insides ached, and when I tried sitting up, I fell back down.

A nurse walked over to me, she had some disgusting substances they call "food" here at the hospital on a metal platter.

"You're awake, that's good." Her voice was a strong Southern accent.

I ignored her remark and asked, "Who are the people in the curtained area next to me?"

The nurse replied, "I presume Annabeth Chase with...hmmm... Neil Johnson? visiting her. He's been at her side since he called us."

I rolled my eyes and laid my head dramatically down on the hard-rock pillow. The nurse put the food on my lap.

"Enjoy this as much as you can. I know the food's pretty bad, but I tried to get you the best, just because what happened today was pretty stressful." She smiled at me, winked, and left me to eat.

I slowly placed the food on a desk left next to my bed. I just wanted to see my girlfriend. I just wanted to hug her and kiss her and know she's okay. I attempted to get up. I finally was able to dangle my legs over my bed and slide off. I got up to the curtain and was able to slide it open. I saw her laying down, peacefully. Her gold hair was neatly tucked behind her shoulders. Her skin was pale with gashes and stitches. Neil looked at me angrily

"Well if it isn't Jackson himself looking better than the last time I saw you."

I glared at him and looked down at my peaceful Annabeth. She opened her eyes and looked at Neil.

"Neil?"

He smiled at her and took her hand. "I'm here Annabeth. You're safe here...with me."

I furrowed my brow at Neil and tried to take her hand as she fell back asleep. As I grabbed her hand, mine just went right through her's. I tried again and again and I couldn't grab he hand. I began to feel panicky on the inside.

Neil chuckled, "What's the matter Percy? Why can't you grab her hand?"

I growled, "What did you do?"

"Well, I might've known that that whole car crash scene was going to happen, and since she was struck down, I just did a little magic and made you unseeable to every god-related person. It's no biggie. I've brainwashed her in way that makes he think her world revolves around me. But of course, you do know she only came to Camp to see me?"

I interrupted him, "You're some narcissistic pretty boy you know. And by the way, she told me she didn't!" I paused.

All he did was smile.

I had to ask, "Right?" My voice croaked a little.

He stared down at her, smiling.

"You're sick Neil. Sick. And all for what? My girlfriend?"

"I don't know how long the spell will last Jackson. But I can tell you something..."

I quickly asked, "What? What could you possibly need to tell me more than I already know?"

His face grew serious. "If you continue to, _hang around,_ she'll be able to feel your presence, and the more she'll believe you're real. The more she believes, well, the more you become visible and I begin to fade away."

I was puzzled. "Why are you telling me this?"

He sighed. "Because I know I'm going to fade away. I know that you soon will take her again. But I'm doing this because I know she's never have feelings for me the way she loves you. If I can embrace her for a while, I'll be content when I soon disperse."

I was stunned. "Why would you use a spell that you know would only work for a short period of time? And what if she doesn't recognize my presence and I'm around all the time?"

"Because it was the only spell I could cast with success. I had a little help too, but," he paused and let go of her hand as she fell back asleep, "she'll recognize you Jackson. I know she will. I may not know her as well as you, but I know her enough to know that you two will soon reunite. But for now, she's mine, and I soon will not be able to see you myself. Be well Percy Jackson, for this journey ahead of you wont be easy." He began to close the curtain as I stopped him.

"Do you know who attacked me earlier?"

"Possibly."

He closed the curtain and I stood there, my eyes becoming glossy.

I'm not crying. There was just a...cool breeze that...uh...made my eyes tingle.

That evening I convinced the doctor that I really felt fantastic. He allowed me to leave, but said to take it easy. I took a taxi to my apartment and just wanted to sleep in my own bed again. Eat actual food that tastes good, but I needed to get Annabeth back.

I sat down on my couch and turned on the news to see if anymore of what happened was on. All it said was that Annabeth and I were the only ones that were severely hurt, and it all was a big accident caused by a bus driver not paying attention. Of course we know that's not true. I turned my tv off and sat on the couch staring into the blank screen. I ran my fingers through my hair, stressed, trying to think how I could be with Annabeth all the time, but somehow seem that I'm there. Maybe there's a way I can communicate with her, or maybe I could go to Camp Half Blood, and hang out with her there. I guarantee Neil will be with Annabeth at Camp because to everyone else, it will just be a normal day.

I ran to my room and put my orange Camp t-shirt on, jacket and baseball cap on. I skipped down the stairs of my apartment and began to go to Camp, but then I realized, well Annabeth was still in the hospital. I _obviously_ get a little stupid when I'm stressed. I turned back around to go back to my place when I bumped into some guy.

"Oi! Watch it-oh wait, it can't be.. Is it?" He voice was a strong Australian accent.

I raised my brow.

"Percy Jackson! Annabeth talks about you all the time. She and I go to school together. We were studying for our semester exam when I heard she got into a huge car crash with you. You seem to be doing better."

I began to speak when he continued.

"Oh sorry, I'm Leonard."

I finally spoke. "Hi, and yes, I am doing better."

"That's good to hear."

I asked him, "You said she had an exam right?"

"Yeah, she needed lots of help from me because she got a little behind."

 _Annabeth? Behind?_

"What do you mean by, _behind_?"

"I know right! She's the smartest in our class. She said she was doing something at a camp she goes to."

"Did she tell you about anyone or anything?" I asked.

"She always talked about you. That's about it." He paused. "Do you know when she'll be able to get out for her exam? It's coming up and it'd be terrible if she missed it while she was away. She's hardly studied."

 _Lightbulb_.

"Do you think you could get me her study sheets and test?"

"Why do you ask? She never said anything about you being into architecture."

I stuttered, "I have a, uh, major in, uh...architecture." It was a horrible lie, but he was gullible enough to believe it.

He grinned. "That's fantastic! So you're wanting to help her?"

"Eh, somewhat."

He replied, "I'll get the paperwork as soon as I can. Let's meet up at Starbucks around noon tomorrow and I'll give them to you?"

I nodded yes.

We chatted a while longer and then departed into separate ways. Looks like I'll be doing a lot of studying, because this architecture exam is going to be a kicker on my knowledge.

The next afternoon I met up with Anthony. He ordered both of us a sweet iced tea before I even got there. I sat down and took my winter coat and scarf off.

"Iced tea on a freezing day?" I asked.

"Whenever Annabeth and I went out for lunch time to time to study she always ordered an iced sweet tea. I thought it might be nice to get you that same thing."

I smiled and took a sip of tea through the green straw.

I took my lips off the straw and asked, "Did you bring the study papers and exam?"

"Not the exam because it's not even out and she can't take it unless she's in school. It's in a week, but you'll need to get Annabeth's signature on the study papers so the teacher knows someone isn't doing it for her."

I think I can forge her signature. I'm pretty good at forgery. I used to forge my mom's signature on my report cards because students had to return the envelopes that held the cards. I forged her signature because I was afraid of showing her my grades.

"Thanks so much. She really will appreciate this."

Leonard smiled. "Anytime for a good old friend. How's she doing anyways?"

"I don't know, I can't see her and she can't see me."

 _Literally_ , I thought.

"Oh, well that's sad."

It became silent between us. I looked out the windows and stared at the street, and imagined the "car crash" we got into that happened downtown. I watched as Annabeth layed on the ground, almost dead. Then I shoved the Green Lizard/Abomination in a deep construction site hole.

"Percy!"

I shook my head and questioned, "Yes?"

"I've been talking to you, have you been listening?"

"Uh, no sorry."

"I said I have to go. I'll see you around," he got up and left his napkin with black ink on it in really fine print by his empty cup.

I squeezed my eyes and tried to read it. It read:

 _I know you're going to do the packet for her. I assume you'd like to take the test too, but she has to be present at school to take the test. If she can't make it, she fails. But it's really sweet of you to think you could. Fair warning: she's struggling this semester. If you think you can take it with a week worth of study, I praise you._

 _Nice meeting you,_

 _Leonard_

* * *

 **I'd like to thank my sister Eternal435 for reading my story aloud in all sorts of voices. It really makes my story come to life #futurevoiceactor**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I got home I got into my sweatpants and began to study. I remember Anthony saying the study packet is exactly like the test, just different questions. I looked up tons of archeology websites to help me study, along with the text books Anthony lent me as well. I filled page after page, front and back, full of notes in my composition notebook. When I'd finish a section, I'd quiz myself until I'd decide to take a pizza break. I decided after hours of looking through books and my bright laptop screen to go and visit Annabeth. I grabbed my UnderArmor jacket and cap, then slipped my flip flops on to go and see Annabeth. I took a taxi to the hospital and arrived after a long ride.

I hopped out of the taxi and walked into the building. I waited for a little bit before I could go and see her. As I was escorted down a hallway into her room, I noticed a dark figure leaned up against a wall. He stared at me as I passed by him.

I stopped the nurse. "What room number? I need to-use the restroom." I lied.

She smiled and replied, "Two hundred forty-six."

"Thank you."

She turned around and walked back to the elevator. Once I knew she was gone, I marched over to the person on the wall.

"Long time no see, Percy." He said.

I smirked. "What are you doing here? And how can you see me?"

He replied, "Listen Percy, Neil might seem like he's some smart jackass, but he really isn't. He said all that crap yesterday to scare you. Annabeth and Neil can't see you. Every other god-related person can."

A huge wave of relief washed over me. I sighed and smiled.

"Dang he really had me thinking no one could see me."

"He can convince anyone to do about everything. You should see him at camp. It's ridiculous."

I laughed then grew serious. "How do you know about all this?"

He answered, "I've been pretending to be his friend at camp. He and I have been learning some stuff together. You should hear what stuff he says about you. It's pretty horrible," he paused. "To answer your question more specifically, Neil told me all about this plan before he even did this. He contacted one of his lizard buddies to attack you and Annabeth, then did that spell."

I was stunned. Boggled. Outraged. This all was making sense but for one thing.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled.

His look saddened. "You're hard to find..?" I knew he was lying.

"How does he know sorcery?" I asked.

"He and I were walking around Central Park one day, and saw a magicians tent on the side of the road. We walked in and Neil being the loud mouth he is, told the guy who we were. The magician told us that he was an actual sorcerer and began to teach us some tricks of his."

"By tricks you mean horrible spells that ruin my love life?"

He chuckled and I joined in.

I rubbed the back of my head and it became quiet between us.

"Well thanks for your help. Hope to see you around Nico."

I walked into Annabeth's room and saw her laying peacefully on her bed. I walked over to her bed and hung over her. Neil sat on a chair next to her, asleep. I started to curse and yell at him. He of course couldn't hear me, but I said some petty harsh stuff. Once I finished my babbling, I sighed then kneels down. I placed my hand on Annabeth's. It of course went through, but I still knelt down and stroked her hand. She looked so peaceful and tired. I still couldn't believe that Neil would actually do something as sick as this.

As I was by Annabeth, I began to come up with a plan. I tried to have the kind of mindset she would have if something like this would've happened to me. I let go of her hand and stood up. I looked over at Neil as his eyes began to blink open. He leaned over and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

He laughed, "You're all mine Goldilocks. All mine."

Jesus Christ, he's gone insane.

I pulled up a chair an sat by her. I ran my fingers through her blonde, stringy hair. She began to open her eyes and de turned her head to Neil.

"Good afternoon. How'd you sleep?" Neil asked sweetly.

She grinned and answered, "Not very good. I had nightmares. Some person I can't remember seeing or not was in my dream. He kept saying, 'Look closer. Feel. Observe to the max!' I don't understand what he meant though. It's like he wanted me to stay alert for any special feeling or presence. Which is absolutely strange, but whatever."

Neil began to panic. "Who was this person? What did he look like?"

"He was tan. Black hair. Tall and skinny."

I heard Neil mumble under his breath, "Percy..."

He looked angry.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Neil doesn't understand that she can hear about as good as an elephant. That's how I've learned to just keep my mouth shut.

Neil looked up from glaring at the ground.

"No one babe. No one."

"Babe?" She asked.

Neil squeezed her hand. "Yes?"

She slapped his hand away. "You're not calling me babe. I love Percy. Why the hell do you think I love you? Where is Percy? Percy!"

I cried her name hundreds of times.

"Annabeth I'm here." I sobbed. "I'm here."

I hugged her and kissed her but she didn't even know I was here.

"What? This is preposterous! How do you remember?" Neil started running his fingers through his hair, stressed.

"Am I not supposed to?"

Neil stood up, towering over Annabeth angrily.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for my attitude. I'm tired. My mouth seems to ramble on when I'm tired."

Annabeth's eyes softened. "Okay, but never call me babe again," she paused. "Where is Percy anyways?"

Neil got all sappy. "I'm sorry Annabeth."

I stormed out of the room, furious. I stomped down the hallway when I noticed that Nico hadn't moved. He was in the same spot, leaned up against the wall. I backed up and faced him.

"What's going on di Angelo? Tell me!" I took him by the collar and glared down at him.

Nico's face flushed red. He looked up at me the pushed my chest away.

"Calm yourself Percy. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I growled, "You ARE on my BAD SIDE!"

Nico's chocolate eyes looked sad. He had bags under his eyes and he slouched.

"Look Percy, all I know is that he tried a spell on Annabeth and it apparently didn't work out. That's it!"

I continued glaring at him. "I swear if you're lying to me this friendship is over." I made a sideways chopping motion then continued to storm down the hallway. I could feel Nico staring at me as I left.

* * *

 **GAHHH**


	5. Chapter 5

When I got home I slammed the door behind me then swung my fist into the nearest wall. I removed my hand from the hole when I noticed my knuckles were bloody and swollen. I face planted onto my bed and dug my head into my pillow stack.

Forget about the test. Forget about Leonard. Forget about saving my relationship. I can just go find another girl. I must be good looking enough to have Annabeth, so I should be good looking enough for other girls.

 _What are you thinking Percy?_ A voice said in my head. It was a voice like Annabeth's. Soft but authoritative.

I rolled over on my side and pointed, ignoring the voice in my head.

 _Are you really gonna give up on me like that? Wouldn't I do ANYTHING to bring you back. Even if the circumstances call for a little improvisation?_ The voice said again.

It was an imaginary Annabeth. I could picture her slapping me upside the head after a remark like that. I smiled, my eyes beginning to sting. I blinked back the tears and bit the inside of my lip.

I sat up.

"She's right." I said a whisper.

"She's right!" I yelled.

I jumped off my bed and slid my shoes on, opening the door. I began to bolt out the door when I bumped into some guy walking down the hallway. I fell to the ground and looked up to see who I ran into.

"What now? And how do you know where I live?"

He blushed and rubbed his head. "You...uh..pissed me off."

I groaned and pushed Nico aside as I got up.

"What did I do?" Nico yelled at me.

I turned back around and looked at Nico. I furrowed my brow.

"Nothing! Okay. You did absolutely nothing. You jut don't understand what I'm going through right now. I'm about to lose the one person I love most and all you're doing is following me around. What do you want Nico? You don't know what it's like to-"

Nico stuttered, interrupting me, "Percy...I...I..."

"-to lose the only person who cares about you. Annabeth was special to me and still is, and I can't lose her. So please, I whatever you want-"

"Percy..."

"Spit it out Nico!"

Nico stood there. "I-I lied to you."

"That's it?"

He shuffled back and forth on his feet. "I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. You need to know the truth."

I sighed and slapped my forehead. "If it's not important just go away." I got to the elevator again when he stopped me.

"Listen to me." He looked at me. "I know you're stressed out about this Annabeth situation. Trust me, I've lost many people close to me," he tried not making eye contact with me when he said that, "but you need the right facts so you're not as stressed. That's why I came."

I inhaled deeply and sat on the chair close to the elevator and pressed my fingers up against my forehead.

"I'm sorry for exploring like that. I-I just don't know what to do. All these mixed emotions and feelings are overwhelming. On top of that, damn Neil just won't give up."

Nico sat beside me. It was silent between us.

"You said you needed to tell me something, right?" I asked.

Nico looked up from the ground. "Oh, uh yeah. Um...when Neil told me about his plan, I started learning ways to make the spell not work the way it's supposed to. So when you guys were knocked out, I was there..." His voice trailed off. "I was there...and she...was..."

I sat forward and looked at him. "And?"

Nico stared forward. His eyes seemed to be getting glassy. "I uh, Neil had me cast the spell. He was terrible at it and I did it. I thought what I did would make it better than what's going on now. I'm so sorry Percy. I feel-"

"You tried saving Annabeth and I?"

Nico looked at me puzzled.

"You castes that spell?"

Nico turned his face away. His shaggy hair covered his face.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice," He muttered.

"No choice?" I asked.

Nico rotated his head back to me. "Neil thought I was his pal. My entire goal being his friend was to see if he and Annabeth were really hanging out together and tell you. They hung out all the time. She always twirled her hair when she was around him."

I was stunned. I why would she ever lie to me? That whole hospital scene was a fake. Her calling my name. She doesn't love me.

Nico stood up. "I have to go. Bye." He disappeared, leaving me sitting alone.

Neil and Annabeth? That can't be right. Nico's been lying white often, how am I supposed to trust him? Why would he take a friendship for my sake? Why did he do all of this stuff for my sake?

* * *

 **That's all I've got so far.**

 **I'm still writing, trust me.** **Everyone has those moments when they're brainstorming**

 **but not writing**

 **#myeverydaylife**

 **XD**


End file.
